A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage devices and more specifically to a collar stay storage device having a slanted top surface with a plurality of slots for storing collar stays.
B. Prior Art
Collar stays are generally plastic and sometimes metal devices that may be inserted into a slot underneath the collar of a shirt or blouse. The collar stay provides additional stiffness to a collar, thus keeping the collar down and in place without the necessity of buttons. Therefore, a collar stay keeps the tip of a collar from curving upward.
Collar stays are manufactured in varying sizes to fit different sized shirt collars. One problem encountered when using collar stays that are plastic is that they are easily breakable. Another problem encountered by users of collar stays is that they may become easily misplaced when not in use because of their small size. For example, if the collar stay is left in place when the shirt or blouse is not worn, it may become dislodged, lost or broken when the garment is washed or sent to the cleaners.
Accordingly, it is known in the art to provide a vertically oriented clear plastic box for holding collar stays of the same size. Such a box is not aesthetically pleasing, and cannot properly hold collar stays of differing lengths. Additionally, because the top surface of such a box is flat, the stays are not easily insertable or removable.
A collar stay storage device is provided having a slanted top portion with a plurality of slots. Shims within the slots are provided to allow storage of different sized collar stays.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a collar stay storage device with slots for easily inserting and removing collar stays.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collar stay storage device with slots for storing collar stays of different sizes.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the specification, the drawings and the foregoing description of the preferred embodiments.